Girl Meets A Plus Riley
by DrDoom2006
Summary: When everyone has high hopes for her in highschool and Riley realizes that she can't keep up, she'll make a decision that will turn her life and the life of those around her a living hell... will she be able to fix it all? will her friends be there for her?
1. Chapter 1

Maya POV

This can't be happening… how could I have failed her… again. First when she was being bullied I never realized it and she created Rileytown… now… this is much worse… and whose fault is it… ours… all of us… pushing and pushing her… telling her she needed to be perfect… she needed to number one… and… we… we never stopped and asked her if she wanted to… we all drafted her life for her… we all pushed her into being what WE wanted… and there she was… trying… forcing her to be that… I'm so sorry little plant… I… no… no no no no

-HELP! GET A DOCTOR! MRS MATHEWS! RILEY PLEASE!

Four months earlier…

Maya POV

-Wake up little p…

I couldn't finish, Riley wasn't in her bed, she was sound asleep in her desk all over her books and homework, I walked to her and shook her gently.

-Wake up little plant

-Maya? What time is it?

-Early enough for you to go take a bath.

I saw her glare at the papers in her desk.

-I have to finish the report for history class…

Then I noticed a cup under one of her books

-whoa… since when do you drink coffee?

She just glared at me… if I could just have read her eyes… but then, just then, the Riley I used to know popped up and ran to the bathroom, while she showered I helped her pack her stuff and even picked some clothes for her. The smell of breakfast coming from the kitchen filled the room and I couldn't help but follow it.

-Hi there Maya - Topanga said

-Mrs Mathews.

As Riley arrived she hugged her.

-How's my "A+" baby today?

-Fine mom, thank you.

After breakfast and saying our goodbyes we walked to the subway, as we passed a Starbucks, Riley pulled me in.

-Whoa…

-One black coffee, one sugar, please.

I just glared at her as we walked out, she glared at me as she had the first sip.

-What?

-Nothing… let's hurry up, it's getting late. - I replied

I almost forgot about all that by midday until our math teacher assigned us a lot of homework and then our philosophy teacher gave us a very complex project, I saw it then and I didn't realize it, Riley was terrified, I knew she had always been a good student and a very smart one, but highschool is not middle school… and to top it off our spanish teacher gave us more homework and as a project, reading a classic spanish book.

Riley POV

This has to be a joke… how can they think it's humanly possible to do all this homework… and read a book in spanish? I… I can barely read the textbook as it is… but I can do it… everyone expects me to be the best…

Later that night

-All ready baby? You going to bed? - Topanga asked

I nodded… just moving my head up and down was better than lying openly… as I entered my room I sat on my desk and pulled my books, papers and everything I needed… plus one thing not even Maya knew about, a thermo with coffee that I secretly filled at Topanga's, I knew it wasn't the right thing to do but they all expected me to be "A+ Riley" so let's do it… no matter what… no matter if… I have to go all night without sleep… for the fourth time this week…

Five hours later.

I can't believe I managed to finish most of the stuff, maybe I can get some sleep… yeah… sure… I laid in my bed for two seconds and there she was, Maya coming through the window… thank God I put the thermo away so she doesn't start asking questions…

Maya POV

It's been a month already… I'm trying to figure out if something is wrong with Riley but so far I can't… and with our crossed schedules it is more complicated because we only share a couple of classes… God why didn't I noticed…

Riley POV

Some people said that with desperation come stupid decisions… everybody wanted me to be "A+ Riley" and to get that scholarship, I know because with the money Dad makes in school and what mom gets paid in the law firm they would never afford to pay my tuition… and it all started when I decided to take a nap in the worst place of all, the cheerleaders locker room, technically they were not supposed to show before lunch but things are what they are and the worst of them showed up.

-Awww, look at this - Nikki said

-I say we wake her up… in style - replied Francesca

Do I need to say that my scream was probably heard all over New York when I got bathed in icy cold water? Guess not.

-Why… why.. d...d...did… you… d… do… t… th… tha… that… for…

-What exactly gave you the idea that OUR locker room was a hotel room? - Francesca asked

-s… sorry… I… I… didn… didn't… s… sleep… last… night…

-AWWW, highschool getting to tough for you? - Nikki asked

I nodded and began to cry, if I knew that my next question was going to open the door to the endless hell I'm into I probably wouldn't have asked it…

-h… how… do… yo… you… do it?

The looked at each other and smirked

-You really want to know? - asked Francesca

I nodded, God why did I did it… I saw her open her locker and produce a bottle with white pills in it, Francesca took my hand and placed three in it.

-Now, take one tonight, and you'll see. OK?

I glared at them, where they the solution I was looking for? Was this the way to keep being "A+ Riley" and get the scholarship my parents so desperately hoped I got? I couldn't think more as Nikki threw a towel at me.

-Dry yourself and get out. We need to change and we don't need you looking at us. - she ordered

I walked out, put the pills in my pocket and closed my eyes...

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Riley POV

It was 10pm when I opened the gates of hell, once again I had my table full with books, papers, homework, semester projects and my eyes closing, but I knew what everyone was expecting of me so I did it… I took a bottle of water from my backpack and I swallowed the pill. I closed my eyes and just a couple of seconds later I felt like I was the queen of the world, like nothing mattered and I was capable of doing everything and anything. Needless to say that I didn't slept all night again. I realized it when Maya came in through the window.

-WHOA… someone got up early…

-Hi peaches, y… yeah, I… I did… will you put my stuff away while I shower?

-Sure.

Maya POV

There was something strange that day… I could read it on Riley's eyes… if I had asked… if I had followed my intuition instead of just… God…

Three days later…

Riley POV

I was sitting on the cheerleader's locker room, my hands were trembling and I was feeling as if I had been rundown by a truck. Then they finally showed up.

-Well looky here… - Francesca said

I got up.

-C… can you… give… give me more pills?

She glared at Nikki and both laughed.

-OK, look, it ain't candy you know? I can't give you more, but I can take you with someone who can.

I nodded, as if in a dream we left the school in the middle of the day, needless to say that the neighborhood she took me to was someplace I would have never gone to in my five senses, but the last thing I was that day was that. Nikki knocked in a door and a very bad looking guy came out.

-Hey there, my girl here wants some meth.

He looked at me from head to toe and smiled, bad day to be wearing my cheerleader trainee outfit...

-Sure thing, ten for hundred, twenty five for two hundred. - he said

I glared at him.

-I… I don't… I don't have that money…

-Oh come on, you didn't really think he was just going to give them to you right? - Nikki said

My eyes opened wide when I felt his hand on my cheek.

-Don't be so hard on her… I'm sure we can… you know… work something out… come on in pretty thing…

He pulled me inside before I could say a word.

-So… how badly you need this? - he said showing me a bottle of pills

-I need them… please...

I saw him smile as he pushed me to an old bed he had there.

-Well… you can pay me… with some fun… - he said taking his shirt off

I could have said no and just walk out… I could have stopped him when he got between my legs and pushed me down on that dirty bed… all I remember was closing my eyes and yelp in pain when he took the one thing I thought I would keep until my marriage… how long it was… I don't know… I drifted to Rileytown until I felt him kiss my lips and get off me… like a zombie I got my clothes back on and walked out just to see Nikki smirk.

-Well, someone learns fast on how to use her "assets"...

I just wanted to cry, to scream… but I also knew that the little bottle I now had… was the key to get into college… or so I thought… when we came back the last person I wanted to see popped beside me.

-Hey beautiful, where have you been?

-What? In class, where do you expect me to be? I have to be in class if I want to keep my grades, right?

-Are you OK? - Maya asked

-Can yo… you… get me a coke?

-COKE? You mean grape juice a

-COKE MAYA! PLEASE!

Maya POV

Why did I just turned around like a stupid robot instead of looking at her eyes? God… there was something wrong with her… even Lucas told me… but I didn´t wanted to hear it.

-Are you sure Riley is OK?

-Yes huckleberry, why?

-I don't know, something seems off.

-She´s fine believe me.

God why was I so stubborn? Even Topanga came at me…

-Maya can you help with setup the table please?

I knew it was more than that, when Topanga Matthews wanted to talk to anyone her best tactic was to get them to help.

-Maya… is Riley OK?

-What? Sure.

-Are you aware that she's not eating much and suddenly she's drinking too much soda…

-I´m sure she's fine, I'll be checking on her.

-Thank you Maya. - Topanga said

And yet… I failed… miserably… if I just had a little idea of the hell Riley was living…

Riley POV

It's been a month and using those meth things I have been able to cope with everything… I don't know why I'm not feeling hungry or why do I crave so much for soda… I saw the bottle… just one pill left… I'll have to go see Tim again… yes… that's his name… in exchange for… for… a trip to Rileytown he… gives me more… I got off the subway and walked to his apartment… he opened the door and pulled me in… I guessed it was going to be like the other times… the minute he undressed me and pushed me to the bed I would drift to Rileytown until he was done, I would get the pills and leave… but today it was going to be different… there were two other guys with him…

-What do you think boys? - he said

I closed my eyes when one of them got up and pulled me against him.

-Oh yeah…

Tim pulled two bottles out of his backpack.

-Here's the deal pretty thing… you play with us all today… and you get an extra bottle…

I tried to stand but the guy holding me didn't let me…

-please…

What he said next as he kissed my cheek made me realize that whatever answer I gave I was going to end up having the two bottles...

-It´s three of us b… and one of you… I suggest you play nice and get your meth… because one way or the other… we will have fun with you…

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

After three hours I limped my way out, they were laughing… I sat in the first alley I found and puked my life out… considering the sick things they made do… it was easy… I saw the dry blood on my thighs… I used some water from a dripping pipe… I just sat there and cried… cried until I had no more tears in my eyes… then I went home… I didn't wanted to see anyone so I went through the window and just laid on my bed and fell asleep. At least for a while, Maya came in and literally jumped on me, I couldn't help but to scream because my whole body was still hurting.

-Riley? Little plant are you OK?

I had my eyes closed and I was holding the sheets for dear life as tears ran down my cheeks, Mom came in as well.

-What happened? - Topanga asked

With all my body hurting I sat up.

-I'm fine… Maya fell on my feet that's all… Mom can I get a coke or a soda?

Maya POV

I was sure I just touched her… and not her feet… but why didn't I noticed… Riley please forgive me… but the time that brought us here was looming closer… as you know, and just like she did in middle school, Riley entered the trainees for the cheerleading squad, differently from middle school, here they had a team of girls that were to train in order to get into the main cheerleading team, and as before, me, Lucas and Farkle always came to cheer her up, it had been almost a month in a half after that day when I jumped on her… we had promised that we were going to be with her… and yet we failed miserably… as she came in I saw something strange in her… like she had been doing lately she was drinking coke, but she seemed odd… I ran to her.

-Riley are you OK?

-I'm fine Maya… I'm fine…

But she wasn't, I saw her sweating as if we were in the middle of the summer when in fact we were in mid october… as they began the routine I started to notice that she began to breath deeply… and fast… and I wasn't the only one…

LUCAS POV

I saw Riley walk in for today's practice, but the second I saw her walk I knew she was not OK… and then, in mid routine she began to literally hyperventilate… part of the routine required two of her teammates to lift her up, then she was going to lift her foot and hold it with her hands… I saw her sweating like crazy, I heard her wimp when they pushed her up and saw her hold her left arm as tears ran down her cheeks… I tried to stop them...

-NO! PUT HER DOWN!

MAYA POV

It was too fast, I saw Lucas run to the girls at the same time I saw Riley close her eyes and fall to the front, I ran to her as he put her down…

-RILEY! RILEY WAKE UP! LITTLE PLANT WAKE UP!

I glared at one of the girls when she said that she wasn't breathing, I looked at her, at my little plant and saw that her chest wasn't moving a bit… it couldn't be… I fell when Zay pushed me aside…

-I KNOW CPR, PUT HER DOWN!

I saw him began to push her chest

-Come on Riley… don't quit on me girl… LUCAS GIVE HER MOUTH TO MOUTH! MAYA CALL 911!

I don't remember what I told them… I just kept glaring at Riley… this had to be a nightmare… I kept looking at Zay… suddenly he stopped…

-She's breathing… oh God… she's breathing…

The rest happened in very slow motion… paramedics… ambulances… and here I am… pushed out of the room while they try to save my little plant again… Lucas took me to the waiting room… my eyes glaring at nothing… I don't know how long it was… minutes? Hours? I don't know… I just saw a doctor coming into the room, Cory and Topanga standing up…

-Mr. And Mrs Matthews we were able to stabilize Riley… I'm afraid this kind of crisis are somewhat normal on drug addicts and

I stood up… what did he just said?

-Riley didn't take any drugs, that's ridiculous… - I said really upset

The doctor glared at me

-Has she been craving for soda constantly and not eating as she used to?

My eyes opened wide as well as Topanga's… I answered with a whisper.

-yes…

-This corresponds with the high amount of methamphetamines we found in her system, now Mr. and Mrs Matthews I suggest we talk in private and

-No. They are family, what you tell us, they can hear it. - said Topanga

-OK… apparently she has been consuming the drug for a while… and this caused the spike in her blood pressure that resulted in the heart attack she had today… and the crisis she had a few minutes ago…

Had Lucas not been holding me I probably had been on my knees… but this was just the beginning…

-Also… when she was brought in… the medication we had to provide to control the overdose she had and her consumption of drugs… resulted in a miscarriage… and I'm afraid… she won't be able to have children again…

-wait… mis… miscarriage? Riley was… was pregnant? - Topanga asked with tears running down her face.

It was too much… I needed air… I ran out until I got to the garden… Lucas came after me

-Maya? MAYA!

I got up and ran to hug him but instead he pushed me against a wall

-YOU KNEW SHE WAS DOING THIS?

He was holding my wrists so hard I thought my bones were going to break

-you… you really think…

-WHO GAVE THOSE THINGS TO HER!?

-Lucas you're hurting me…

-TELL ME!

Lucky for me Zay found us

-Lucas let her go, you're hurting her

Suddenly I felt free and felt to my knees crying, Lucas hugged me

-I'm sorry… I'm so sorry Maya…

-How could you… think… I… would let her…

An hour later I was back in Riley's room… the constant beeping of her heart monitor was showing that she was sleeping peacefully… how could I fail you little plant? How could I not notice anything… suddenly I felt her grab my hand…

-peaches…

-I'm here… I'm here…

-my chest burns…

I cleaned the tears from my eyes

-You need to rest… you'll be fine…

The Doctor walked in

-Riley, how are you feeling? - he asked

-what… what happened to me?

-Riley, this is not easy to say… you have been consuming drugs… and you had a heart attack this morning as a result.

Riley POV

But… but… those pills were to study better… to help me… no… they couldn't have been drugs… God please…

-Dr… drugs?

I saw him get a pill out of his pocket.

-I'm sure you recognize this.

Scared I nodded.

-These are methamphetamines… they are very dangerous drugs… and I'm pretty sure you've been taking a lot.

I felt the tears running down my cheeks… I was a drug addict…

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Cory POV

I couldn't believe it… my daughter was a drug addict… how could I not notice… how could I not see it… I saw Maya coming at me… with tears on her eyes she gave me a phone and a box of crayons.

-What is this?

-You gave it to me remember? You said I was supposed to keep Riley out of trouble… And I failed… I'm sorry… I failed her, and I failed you…

-Maya that's not true, this was way beyond all of us, Riley needs us more than ever. Especially you.

I felt her hug me and cry like I never saw her cry before.

Maya POV.

It's been a week since Riley came back home, the first talk we had was heartbreaking…

-Well… I guess I managed to get my life in the gutter right?

-Don't say that little plant y

-Maybe you haven't noticed but I'm a drug addict that got expelled from high school and has no future anymore… I won't have kids… I… should have stayed dead Maya…

I stood up with my eyes opened wide

-RILEY!

-What? It's the truth Maya…

-No, your Dad said you might get back, and you are no longer taking those things, the doctor said you were clean remember?

I pulled her to our bay window

-I need you to tell me something…

She nodded

-Where did you got that trash?

I saw her hands tremble as she got up

-I found them… someplace…

Riley POV

I couldn't tell her… not after the things Tim said the last time I saw him...

A week before Riley ended in the hospital…

I wimped as Tim pushed me against the wall.

-I forgot to tell you… don't even think about saying something about me to anyone… or your friend Maya will take a trip to a place where she will be "entertaining" men all day like you "entertain" me for your candy… and believe me… a girl like her… blonde… beautiful blue eyes… she would stay busy all day long… and before she gets to work… my friends will be more than happy to train her…

-No… please don't hurt Maya…

-That is up to you… now you want your fix… you know what I like…

Present…

Maya POV

-Little plant I want to help you…

-Maya please leave me alone…

-What?

-I want to be alone please…

Later at Topanga's

-Did she told you who was giving her the drugs? - Lucas asked

-No… she's incredibly scared.. Whomever was giving her trash threatened her, that's for sure. - replied Maya

Farkle got up.

-At school.

-What? - Lucas and Maya said in unison.

-Think, Riley wouldn't knew where to get a donut out of school if she wanted… someone at school is responsible…

-Farkle is right… Riley never goes anyplace alone, she's always with us - said Lucas

-She's only on her own when we have overlapped classes… OK, this is what we are going to do… I'll be following her… I'll find out.

-Maya please be careful - Farkle said

Maya POV

It was embarrassing but I had to tell Mrs Much I had a "monthly problem" and wanted to be excused, but it was the only way to get out of class and follow Riley… Farkle got me a copy of her schedule so I knew where she was going… I followed her to literature and physics… now she's going to cheerleading practice… we only have two more chances, today is wednesday and her last day in school is on friday…

Riley POV

It's my last day here… I'm just going to give back my training uniform and go home…

-Hey there - said Nikki

-hi….

-Word around here is you got expelled.

I nodded… she wants to humiliate me she can get it over with.

-I told you to be careful with those things

Then it hit me… she gave them to me… she started this…

-you… YOU GAVE THEM TO ME! YOU NEVER SAID YOU WERE GIVING ME DRUGS!

-You asked me for them. By the way, Tim says he misses you and how you… "have fun" with him..

Have fun? I never had fun… I couldn't take it anymore… all I remember is jumping on her until the other girls and Maya pulled me off… I don't know how it happened but trying to release myself I managed to punch Maya… I saw her glaring at me with a line of blood on her lips… suddenly I felt strong arms holding me… it was Lucas.

-Riley that's enough. STOP IT!

-Yeah, get that junkie under control already - Francesca said helping Nikky up.

I saw Maya get up and clean the blood from her lips, she walked to Francesca and before anyone could do anything she punched her so hard she ended on top of Nikky.

-Call her like that again and you will be missing some teeth…

-Maya that's enough - Lucas said still holding me.

Later that afternoon I was in my room with Maya.

-Riley… why did she gave you those things?

-Can.. Can we just forget about this? - I pleaded

-Forget? FORGET? Riley… did Nikki and Francesca gave you the meth?

I turned around with my hands trembling

-NO! Just please stop asking me about t

My phone rang… when I saw the screen I felt the world coming down… it was him…

-h.. hello?

-Hey there pretty thing… I have missed our "encounters" don't you want more "candy"?

-no… thank you very much…

-Oh I know you need them… don't you want to feel better?

-no… I… I'm fine…

-Why don't you come see me and I give you something that will make you feel better?

-no… I…

-ok… I guess… I will have to go meet Maya… you have any idea of the things my friends and I want to do to that little cupcake?

I felt the tears running down my cheeks

-please no…

-then come see me..

I just hanged and sat in my bed, I forgot Maya was there until she stood in front of me

-who was it?

-nobody…Maya can you get me some tea?

Maya POV

I went to the kitchen… I was decided to find out who called her… but as I walked back I just found an empty room.

-RILEY? RILEY WHERE ARE YOU?

Riley POV

I wasn't going on to let him ruin Maya's life… the second she went out of my room I went out our bay window… maybe if I was lucky Tim would kill me and everything would be over…

To be continued..


	5. Chapter 5

Shawn POV

I was walking to a nearby store to get some photo supplies when I saw Riley walking on the other side of the street, I was going to call out to her when I saw that she was crying, and worst of all, she was about to get into a neighborhood I would think twice to walk into. Worried I decided to follow her.

Maya POV

I was beyond scared, I was in a panic, where had Riley gone? I called Lucas and we both began to look for her.

-WHERE IS SHE!

-Maya calm down, we need to think… where could she go? - Lucas said

-I just pray not to where I think so…

-Do you know where that is? - asked Lucas

-no…

I was scared, frustrated and pissed off, all at the same time.

-Do you know if she was carrying her cell phone? Maybe Smackle can track her.

-No… it was in her bed…

Lucas POV

I could see Maya getting upset and frustrated… I was feeling exactly the same…

Riley POV

I knocked on the door. I saw him open, smile and pulled me in, he forced me to kiss him and pushed me to the bed.

-OK, here's the thing… you owe me a lot of money.

-w.. What?

-I have been giving you a lot of "candy" remember?

-b… but I… you

I fell back when he slapped me.

-Do you really think that a f… with you is enough for a bottle of meth?

-i don't have money…

-Don't worry… I have a few guys coming over… and they will pay to have "fun" with you…

-NO!

I fell to the floor when he slapped me, I could see the drops of blood on the floor and the metallic taste on my mouth… I screamed when he pulled me up by my hair.

-I'm not asking you slut… but to keep you from mistreating my clients I'll give you a taste of something that will make you feel a lot better.

-NO! Please…

I tried to fight him… I really did… but how can I fight a guy like him… I felt the needle in my arm and started to drift away…

-There… now let's take some pictures…

Shawn POV

I lost her in a corner and I have been looking for her for over an hour… this is a very bad place… suddenly,.. I was approached by a not so good looking guy.

-Hey man, wanna have a good time?

-what?

He produced a cellphone a showed me a pic that made my blood boil and feel a rage going up… it was Riley only in her underwear lying in a bed.

-For just a hondo… she's yours for an hour… all you want to do to her…

I wanted to kill him, but I knew that I needed to get to Riley so I lied to him, I told him I wanted her for more time and gave him two hundred dollars, he smiled at me and took me to one of the buildings I previously saw, he led me to one of the apartments and opened the door.

-Have fun, I'll be back later.

I walked in, and what I saw broke my heart, Riley was there lying on a dirty bed, her eyes stricken by tears, her voice was but a whisper.

-please… It hurts…

-shh… It's your uncle Shawn, I'm calling the police now…

Meanwhile Maya and Lucas had gone to Nikki's home, the minute her mother left the room Maya jumped on her.

-Where did you took Riley to get the meth? TELL ME!

-let…go..of me..

-Maya

-Lucas shut up. YOU TELL ME!

Lucas went pale when Maya got some pliers out of her pocket and applied them to one of the girl's earrings…

-I had it with you a long time ago… Don't try to find out if I'm capable of doing it… Now start talking...

Lucas POV

I have seen Maya upset countless of times, with me when I rode the bull back in Texas, with Farkle when he hurt Smakle's feelings, even with Riley, but never have I seen her like this, was this the Maya that was at some point? Should I do something before she really hurts her?

-Maya that's enough

-Last chance… Where did you took Riley…

I was about to try to pull Maya off her (she was sitting in her chest) but at that precise moment she gave her an address, I saw Maya's face get even paler than what she usually was.

-you… How could you…

-Maya what's wrong?

She didn't answer, after getting up she pulled my arm and just a couple of seconds later we were in the street. I stopped dead in my tracks for an answer.

-Maya what's going on?

-We need to go get Riley

-WHERE? - I demanded

-I promise you I'll tell you later now we

But her cellphone rang, she answered… then fell to her knees crying… I knew it was bad…

-Maya… Maya what is it?

-Shawn found Riley…

I felt my heart fell to my feet.

-and…?

Maya POV

I couldn't talk… I felt so powerless… so hurt… I felt Lucas shaking me

-MAYA! What happened to Riley?

But I lost it, I ran back to Nikki's house, I wanted to hurt her, I wanted to tear her to pieces, I wanted to make her feel the same pain Riley was feeling, I wanted to tear her piece by piece…

Lucas POV

I saw Maya run back to Nikki's house, I saw her eyes, I saw the fury and the pain she had, now the question was, could I run faster and stop her? Did I want to stop her?

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Lucas POV

For a few seconds I stood there, frozen, but then, good judgement kicked in and five seconds later I was in the front lawn of Nikki's home holding Maya… at first she tried to get free, and boy is she strong, I'm glad I'm her friend… I don't want to be in front of her like she is now.

Maya POV

As much as I wanted him to let me go, more I wanted him to hold me… that… that bitch… brought Riley to those monsters… and they were… they selling her like a… a… piece of meat…

-they… they were… selling her…

Lucas POV

I felt my blood boil as I stood up and pulled Maya away… as she told me what Shawn had said to her, I felt enraged more and more.

-And? Where is she?

-S… Shawn… called the police… they took her to the hospital…

-Did they got them?

-no…

Maya POV

Two hours later we were in the hospital again… it was heartbreaking… the doctors said she was abused several times before Shawn found her, and they gave her heroine to keep her under control…

-maya…

-hey… I'm here beautiful…

-I'm tired…

-Get some sleep, I'll be here.

-h… how did I got here?

-Rest OK? I'll tell you later.

I caressed her hair as she fell asleep. I saw the door open and Lucas walked in with a big teddy bear.

-Farkle and Smakle will come later… Maya… can I ask you something?

I nodded.

-You knew the people who had Riley?

I took a deep breath, what was the use of keeping it a secret?

-not exactly… that neighborhood is bad… very bad… mom and I used to live there before we moved to where we live now… before she got to work at Topanga's my mother worked on a dinner… and the guy who owned it always looked for a way to pay her as little as possible, so we barely made the rent… the cafeteria lady used to give me some food to take home so mom and I could have dinner… then… one day a guy came… I had seen him looking at me everyday… I was in my room but I heard what he was saying to my mom…

Lucas sat beside me… he had an idea of what was coming next.

-...he told her that he knew we were having trouble and needed money… and that… all she had to do was let him take me out every night… and she would get a percentage of what I earned… and that… that… for my… my first… time… she offered her… five grand…

-Maya…

-...we were in a very bad situation… I was about to go out and tell him that I wanted to do it… but Mom kicked him out… two days later we moved out… that's why I knew the kind of people who live there…

-Maya are you listening to yourself?

I got really upset and glared at him with tears running down my cheeks

-Maybe in Texas things are easier huckleberry, maybe in Texas you always get steak for dinner and a warm bed to sleep on, well guess what? Here you need to do whatever you need to get something to eat and a roof to sleep under, let alone a blanket to keep you warm… do you think I liked everyone looking at me… even Riley when I got extra food from the cafeteria? DO YOU? DO YOU!? DO YOU HAVE AN IDEA OF HOW IT FEELS TO HAVE TO GO TO YOUR BEST FRIEND'S HOME EVERY MORNING SO YOU COULD HAVE BREAKFAST BEFORE SCHOOL? TO HAVE THEM LOOK AT YOU KNOWING THAT MAYBE YOU WENT TO BED THE NIGHT BEFORE WITH NO DINNER?

-Maya I'm sorry I didn't mean

-No of course you didn't… you always had everything back in Texas… you didn't had to stand in the cold outside thinking if it was right to press the doorbell or just turn and go to school hungry…

-Maya I.. look it is not what

-Just don't say anything else OK? We need to take care of Riley now.

Riley POV

I was back in Tim's apartment… I wanted to move but it was like I was glued to the floor, they had Maya and Tim was telling her they were going to get her to work… I saw her struggling… I wanted to move and help her but I couldn't… they were pulling her to that dirty bed…

-MAYA! STOP IT! LET HER GO! MAYA!

Maya POV

I literally fell from the sofa I was sleeping on when Riley started to scream, I ran to her and held her hands, her eyes were open real wide and she was hyperventilating.

-Riley I'm here… shh… I'm here… everything is fine…

I started to grow scared as the pulse monitor started to beep.

-Riley look at me! I'm here!

-m… maya…

-Deep breaths… OK? Deep breaths Riley…

I felt her trembling, tears running down her face, I needed to calm her before her heart had a dangerous spike.

-Riley breath slow and deep, it was a nightmare OK? Just that… I'm here, I'm fine…

But a nurse came in and upon seeing her ran out to get a doctor who came seconds later and without a thought injected a sedative on her… slowly she closed her eyes and fell back asleep. I stood up.

-What if she has more nightmares?

-She won't, the sedative will put her in a deep sleep, no need to worry. - he replied

Three days later she was back home, I went to her room and found her asleep, I couldn't go through the window because Mr. Matthews had them locked, for once she seemed peaceful, I went back to the living room and just sat there, I don't know when but first it was one, then I had my face covered in tears, then I started to cry openly. I just felt a hug, it was Topanga.

-I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…

I felt her pulling me away and cleaning the tears from my eyes.

-You didn't do nothing Maya… I thought Cory told you.

-I had to protect her… to be her big sister…

-And you have always been. You will always be.

-I don't know what to do… I really don't…

-Maya, just be there for Riley, support her. Stay by her side.

-D… do you really want me to?

-I can't think of anyone better.

I hugged her. Topanga was like a second mother to me and whatever she says I will always believe.

Riley POV

It's been over a week since I came out of the hospital… I haven't told Maya or my parents that I still feel a lot of pain after Tim injected me whatever he injected me… it's hard.. sometimes I can't even sleep… my arms and my legs hurt… and yesterday… Dad said that my appeal was denied so I'm formally expelled from high school… mom said she can home school me… but it is not the same… and Maya… I know how bad she feels because she thinks it's her fault… and I can't take it anymore… they don't deserve any of this… they don't deserve me…

Slowly I got up from my bed… my pillow humid from my tears… I have been reading on the internet about… well… stuff… and I came across how sleeping pills can… get you to rest… I sat on the edge of my bed and glared at everything around me… the bay window, everyone outside… Lucas… I… I guess the triangle ends finally… as I see the pills on my hand I felt new tears running down my cheeks… it's time… Rileytown… here I go…

Maya POV

After my talk with Topanga she made me a sandwich and asked me to go see if I could get Riley to come to the kitchen and eat something too. I had a strange feeling in me, like something was not right… and as I opened the door my whole world came down in a million pieces…

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Matthews Residence, 11pm…

Shawn walks into the living room where Topanga sobs whilst hugging Cory.

-How's Maya? - He asked

-Sleeping, I sedated her, it was for the best, she was hysterical. - Replied his brother

-Why Cory? She was bright… she was a great girl…

-I don't know Topanga…

Katy brought them tea.

-Do you need anything? We're staying here all night until they… have her ready at the funeral parlor - She exclaimed, choking on her words.

Two hours later, Maya walked into the living room. Thinking she was going to sleep all night they all had left to see about Riley's body, with her red puffy eyes she walked into her room, the images of what she found a few hours later played in her mind again, seeing her best friend laying in the bed, an empty bottle of pills in her hand and a water bottle spilled on the floor, her screams trying to wake her up, the moment the paramedics stopped trying to get her heart to pump again… her screams as they declared her dead… she just sat in the bay window, staring at nothing.

-Riles… Riles please wake me up… because this has to be a nightmare… this can't be real…

She turned as the door opened and she saw Smackle standing there

-Your mom sent me to check on you.

-Please leave me alone…

-I think you need someone to talk to…

-Why…?

Smackle sat beside her

-She was in too much pain I guess…

-I was her best friend Smackle… why didn't she come to me?

-I don't know… I wish I could tell you… your mom sent some food, do you want to eat?

-No… I'm not hungry…

The following day at the funeral, she walked to the gold and white coffin where Riley was, she was beautiful, in a white dress and her hair was in two ponytails, she was holding a bouquet of white roses in her hands…

-Riles… I want to wake up from this nightmare… I don't know if I will be able to go on without you…

After kissing her forehead, she just walked and sat in silence. After the burial she went to the park where she had painted the words HOPE on the wall, crying and upset, she began to throw rocks and then seeing a half-empty can of paint, began to ruin the painting, suddenly she heard a voice.

-Whoa Hart… easy…

It was one of her old friends.

-Leave me alone…

But the teenager walked towards her.

-You seem sad…

-I want to forget all this pain…

-Well… I have something… it might help you for a while…

-Drugs... ?

-No, of course not… just pure old johnny…

Maya saw her produce a bottle from her jacket, sad, heartbroken, without a single thought she took it and began to drink. Three hours later the door of the Matthews' home opened, Katy and Shawn stood up in shock, Maya walked or more exactly stumbled in, her hair all messed up, her blouse pulled on one side, her jeans unbuttoned...

-MAYA! - said Shawn running to her

-Hey… Uncle Boing… no wait… you're not Uncle Boing… *giggle*

Shawn felt disgusted when he smelt her breath

-Maya… you're drunk…

Katy knelt beside her.

-How did you get home?

-Hey actress mommy… some… guy… uh… gave… gave me… a ride… wow… did… did he… know… how to kiss… now… now I…. now I know… why… you like… Sa… Shawn… older guys are… better than… boys.. Maya giggled, hiccuping after every syllable

Katy felt disgusted and pulled Maya by her arm.

-Topanga I'm going to use your shower for a few minutes

The other woman nodded in agreement, a few minutes later they heard Maya screaming as Katy threw her under the cold shower. Later, Maya was trembling in Topanga's room, covered with a towel.

-Maya… we will take you to the hospital to… uhm…

Maya glared coldly at Topanga.

-Nothing happened…

-Maya you were drunk, you might not

-I only let him touch me, OK?

Shawn was out of himself

-FANTASTIC! ONLY TOUCH YOU! MAYA YOU ARE 16! AND YOU GOT DRUNK AND STUPIDLY GOT IN A CAR WITH AN OLDER GUY WHO COULD HAVE DONE ANYTHING TO YOU!

-DON'T YELL AT ME! YOU'RE NOT MY DAD!

-MAYA THAT'S ENOUGH! - Katy yelled back

The following morning at Abigail Adams High School, Lucas realized that not just Riley's seat was empty (he along with Farkle and Smackle had requested to leave her seat there with a white rose to remember her) but Maya's. When class ended he decided to approach Cory.

-Mr. Matthews, where is Maya?

-At home… she came back drunk last night… Lucas can I ask you something?

-Sure Mr. Mathews.

-I want you to keep an eye on Maya please. We're all worried about her… maybe you can help her.

-You can count on me Mr. Mathews.

In the Mathews' apartment Maya is in Riley's bed, Topanga knocks on the door.

-Maya… I brought you something to eat…

-I don't want to eat…

The door opened and the woman came in and sat beside her.

-Maya… please… eat something… it's not healthy…

-I don't want to eat… I just want to stay here…

Topanga caressed her hair and left the tray with a sandwich and a glass of milk on the night table. Maya tried to sleep, after trying for two hours she managed to unlock the window (Cory had tried to lock it to keep her from sneaking out) and wandered out to her old park. On the way, she managed to sneak into a liquor store and get herself a bottle of whisky, crying, she began to drink.

-Riles… you promised you weren't going to leave me… YOU PROMISED!

Upset, she threw the empty bottle to the wall where now, over the word HOPE was big black letters spelling out "LIAR". Dizzy and tumbling, Maya began to walk home, as she laid against a wall, a man walked to her.

-Hey beautiful, where are you going?

-Just… leave me… alone…

Realizing she was drunk, he pushed her against the wall and began to kiss her. In her drunk state, Maya tried to fight him off with little to no result. Lucas, who was walking to the Matthews' home to check on Maya noticed an older man kissing a young girl, he felt disgusted and tried to understand how a girl could agreed to such a thing. He was about to go on his way when he saw her being pulled into an alley. Noticing that the girl seemed limp, he decided to run back over. There, Maya felt the cold humid floor on her back.

-No…

-Shh… we're going to have a lot of fun baby… just relax…

-I…wanna go… home…

Maya tried to resist as he began to take off her jacket, and started to kiss her whilst pulling at her blouse.

-This is going to be incredible…

-Please…

Maya pleaded as she felt him unbuttoning her jeans and start to pull at them…

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Lucas ran back to where he saw the man get the girl, as he arrived he saw him on top of her unzipping his pants.

-GET AWAY FROM HER!

Surprised, the man turned to receive a fist in the face, it was then when Lucas realized who the girl was.

-YOU SON OF A B…

Feeling a rage like none other he had felt before, he began a fist fight with the man who ended up running away in fear. He was trying to fix Maya's clothes when he saw blue and red lights, and voices behind him.

-STEP AWAY FROM THE GIRL!

-HANDS WHERE WE CAN SEE THEM! HANDS! - Yelled another policeman

-I'm trying to help her!

But before he could answer **,** he was pushed to the ground, they were not gentle as they handcuffed him and read him his Miranda rights. A female officer finished fixing Maya's clothes and helped her sit against a wall **,** while radioing for an ambulance, then she got in Lucas' face.

-I have a daughter her age… you're lucky I don't put a bullet in you.

-I WAS **...**

He was cut off by the knee of the officer holding him on his knees.

-BE QUIET!

In the Matthews apartment **,** Katy was in the living room with Topanga, the two women already aware of Maya not being there.

-Where is she… God let her be

She was cut off by her phone.

-Hello? Yes I'm Katy Hart… W… what…? Where… where is she? I.. I'm on my way…

Topanga held her as Katy told her what the police said over the phone about Maya. While Katy and Cory went to check on Maya, Topanga and Shawn went to the police to see who had attacked her and press charges.

-We're still interrogating him, are you sure you want to see him? - The Chief of Police said

-I want to tell him to his face that we are making sure he rots in jail - Replied Topanga

Shawn on the other hand **,** remained silent but the expression on his face showed him to be more than upset.

-Follow me then.

But their surprise knew no limits as the door opened and they saw Lucas, the teenager tried to get up but his handcuffed wrists held him back.

-Mrs. Matthews **,** I swear I was helping Maya, there was a guy trying to rape her! - He yelled

-LET HIM GO! - Demanded Shawn

-Look, our officers found the girl almost naked with him on top.

Topanga intervened.

-Starting now **,** I'm acting as Mr. Friar's lawyer and since he had no legal representation, anything he has said is invalid and Mr. Hunter here is acting as Maya's father **,** and is pressing no charges so I demand you let him go at once.

Surprised to say the least, the Chief of police ordered Lucas to be set free. As they drove to the hospital he told him all that had happened.

-Lucas, thank you. Thank you for protecting, Maya - Shawn said

-Maya is like a sister to me Mr. Hunter(Matthews), and seeing someone… trying to hurt her…

In the hospital Katy and Cory confer with the doctor.

-There are no signs of sexual abuse of any kind, but she had a very high level of alcohol in her blood, she was very close to a level in which it could have been fatal for someone her age. You can see her but let her rest, she's been treated to control the alcohol in her blood.

The next day Maya woke up, she saw Lucas sleeping in a sofa beside the bed.

-Hey huckleberry…

The teenager woke up.

-Maya, I'm here… why are you doing this?

-She lied to me Lucas… she said we were going to be together…

-Maya… she was hurt… in pain, she

-She lied…

-Maya

-I want to be alone.

-Look, you

-I WANT TO BE ALONE!

Lucas got up and left the room, Maya began to cry

-Riley you said you were going to stay with me… you promised…

Two days later at Abigail Adams High School as Lucas and Zay enter the classroom they see a girl occupying Riley's chair.

-Hi, you are? - Lucas asked

The girl wearing glasses stood up, she was no older than Riley was.

-I'm Kenzie, I got transferred here with my friend, Babe, who is in another class right now, I founded Game Shakers and I love to code and...

-Whoa girl slow down slow down. - Zay interrupted her

-Look, there's something you should know - said Lucas

-Oh thank you for the rose, it's really beautiful.

-Yeah, about that, you see, you sh….

But he couldn't finish as he saw a figure standing at the door.

-Lucas you should do something man

It was a certain blonde girl who was glaring at the girl now occupying the seat of her friend, she walked to her, as she turned and smiled she pulled her up by her blouse.

-WHAT… ARE… YOU… DOING… IN… THAT… CHAIR?

-Maya plea..

-Lucas… shut… up. OKAY? - Maya said, visibly upset.

-I… I… we…

-HEY! LET HER GO!

Maya's eyes opened wide as she found herself on the floor, a brunette girl looking at her. Zay got up and stood against the wall.

-Oh dear God…

Closing her fists, Maya got up and threw herself to the girl who had pushed her down…

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

Abigail Adams High School, Principal's Office

In one side of the desk, the severe face of the Principal glares at the two figures before him. One, blonde, with a cut in her lip, bruised cheek, messed up hair, on the other, a brunette with a black eye, also a bruised lip and messed up hair.

-Miss Hart, Miss Carano, you do know that fighting and causing the commotion you caused in your classroom is a very serious offense, and here, in Abigail Adams High School, we have zero tolerance for this kind of behavior. Yet, before I decide your future do any of you want to tell me what happened?

Twenty minutes earlier…

Babe fell to the floor as Maya jumped on her, Kenzie tried to get between them only to get pushed off and falling back taking two tables with her, Sarah was able to get Maya off but Babe was so out of herself that she jumped on both and the three girls, tables, chairs and backpacks found themselves on the ground, Lucas tackled Babe off Sarah and Maya…

-ZAY HOLD MAYA!

-ME?

-DO I…

But before he could finish Maya had pushed him aside and resumed her fight with Babe, it was not until Cory came in and found himself on the floor as the two teenage girls had crashed against him, it was only then that, he, along with Lucas were able to stop the fight which was already causing students and teachers in adjacent classrooms to come out in curiosity to find out what was all the commotion.

-ENOUGH! THAT'S ENOUGH BOTH YOU! PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE! NOW!

Present…

-Miss Carano, considering this to be your first offense here you will be suspended for a week and then you will have three more weeks detention. Miss Hart, I'm afraid your record makes my decision but one: As of now, you have been expelled from Abigail Adams High School. You may leave.

Back in the classroom Babe began to pick up her stuff after explaining to her friend Kenzie what had happened, as she walked out she saw Maya sitting alone and sobbing, she glared at her silently for a few seconds to then walk away. A couple of hours later at Game Shakers, Kenzie was working on a new game when she realized that the ice cream Babe had served herself was melted on her plate, which was uncharacteristic of the teenager as anything she put on a plate never survived more than two minutes there, she paused her work and walked to her friend.

-OK, what is it?

-Nothing…

-Babe, the ice cream melted, when you don't eat it's because something is bothering you.

The brunette sighed.

-She got expelled… and somehow I feel it was my fault.

Kenzie glared at her for a few seconds. Seeing Double G arrive she pulled Babe by her arm and gave the plate to him.

-Put this in the fridge, Babe and I need to go check on something.

-Wait where are

As they got into the subway Babe got in front of her best friend.

-Where are you taking me and why?

-There's something you need to know.

Babe gasped as Kenzie told her the whole story of what had happened to Riley as Lucas had explained to her why Maya became so mad for her sitting her chair.

-You mean… her best friend got hooked on drugs by some girl on the school and then she…

Kenzie nodded just before pushing the doorbell. As Topanga opened the door all color left Cory's face.

-Topanga lock the door of Riley's room and don't let Maya out, I'll call the police

-Cory…

-Mr. Matthews… we just want to talk to Maya - Babe said

Maya was asleep in Riley's bed, it was the only time where she felt truly at peace, peace that was cut short when she was awakened by a knock on her door.

-I'm not hungry…

Topanga opened the door and sat beside her.

-There's someone here to see you. - she softly said

Maya sat up slowly and fixed her hair thinking it was either Lucas, Farkle or Smackle, her smile though disappeared when she saw the two figures standing at the door.

-What do you want here? - she said coldly

-We… want to talk to you - replied Babe

-Can we? - added Kenzie

-Listen to them - said Topanga

Maya sighed and motioned for them to approach, Kenzie took a chair and sat in front of Maya, Babe decided to sit in the bay window.

-Maya, I want to apologize… I didn't know about Riley… if I had

To their surprise Maya began to sob the second she heard Riley's name, Kenzie held her hands.

-She promised me she was going to be with me… she promised we were going to have an awesome future…

Kenzie noticed that Babe was intently going through Maya's painting book.

-Maya, we would like to be your friends. - said Kenzie

-You did all these? - asked Babe

Maya turned and nodded while cleaning the tears from her eyes. Babe took Kenzie by the arm so she could speak to her in private.

-Let's hire her for Game Shakers.

Kenzie's eyes opened wide

-What?

-She's an incredible artist, she could draw the characters and anything we need for our games!

-Are you sure?

Babe smiled and nodded. As they turned they saw Maya playing with a bottle half filled with white pills.

-Just a few… and I'll be with Riley…

To be continued.


	10. Chapter 10

The rain was strong over New York, and it was hard to walk on the streets as the wind made the feeling even more chilling than it was **.** There, in one of New York's cemeteries, a lonely blond girl is knelt in front of a tombstone, in it, read a name: "Riley Marguerite Matthews **;** daughter, sister and friend." Between the two lines, a picture of a brunette girl smiling while holding a flower in her hands. The blond girl passed her hand over the picture while a bottle laid before her, her tears mixed with the rain in her cheeks as she spoke.

-I'm sorry… I… I can't do it… I want so bad to be with you… but I can't do it…

She was holding the grass as if her life depended on it, even though the sound of the rain was somewhat deafening, one getting closer could hear her crying in desperation and frustration **.** As minutes passed, the freezing water began to take its toll and slowly she felt her eyes closing, seconds later she limped forward and began to breath slower.

-Oh my God… MAYA! MAYA! I FOUND HER! Maya please wake up…

It was a 13 year old girl, the rain hitting her glasses made her view complicated but she knew that Maya wasn't OK, fortunately for her, the bodyguards of her friend and associate, Triple G, were with her.

-BUNNY! RUTHLESS!

The first one to arrive was a very tall man who spoke Loudly, before he could utter a word, the girl spoke.

-GET HER TO GAME SHAKERS QUICK!

With a nod, the man took the limp figure in his arms and ran away, Kenzie trying to follow him. Minutes later the big man was dropping the still unmoving form of Maya on one of the couches.

-HUDSON, GET ME SOME BLANKETS! TRIP GET ME A HOT SOUP! - Babe ordered

Kenzie just sat trembling and gazed at the unfolding scene. She was startled when she felt a warm jacket being put on her, it was Trip's dad, Double G who had arrived.

-How is she? - He asked

-Better I think, we're keeping her warm, but she could have died out there. - Babe replied

-I called her parents, they will be here shortly. - he declared

Kenzie just stared at the unmoving form laid on one of her couches as she remembered the events of two hours earlier…

Two hours earlier…

Kenzie and Babe gazed at Maya, tears running down her face as she held a bottle of sleeping pills in her hands. She was looking at the ceiling as she spoke.

-I want… I want to get to you… I need you, Riley… Why did you have to leave me?

Kenzie spoke.

-Maya… please give me the bottle… you're… you're not alone… we want to be your friends…

Babe tried to approach her but Maya just glared at her.

-I need to see Riley… to hear her…

-Maya I'm sorry about what I did today… I really am, I…

-It's not your fault… I failed her… I failed her miserably… I allowed her to get hooked into that trash… to be raped for months… and… I… I couldn't keep her from… from…

As she spoke, she was holding the bottle against her, both Kenzie and Babe were worried she might break it.

-Maya, may I have the bottle… please? - Kenzie said

-I… I just want her back… or to be with her…

As she cried, Kenzie realized she wasn't opening it, even though she had a bottle of water laid on the bed beside her.

-M… Maya… please… we're here for you, we...

But before she could say another word, Maya got up and tackled both of them. After which, she went out the window, both girls ran after her…

Present time…

As Maya continued to tremble holding the soup Hudson gave her, Katy and Shawn ran in and went to her.

-Maya are you okay? - Shawn asked

-Baby girl, what happened? - Asked Katy

Maya glanced up at them as new tears ran down her face.

-I couldn't do it… I… I just couldn't…

-Couldn't do what? - Asked Shawn

She produced the bottle of sleeping pills from her pocket, Shawn took it and looked at her.

-I miss her… I need her… but I just… couldn't do it… I… wasn't strong enough…

She hugged him, crying.

Three months later…

Kenzie walked in and saw Maya drawing on her new tablet.

-Whoa… this is amazing - she said

-These are the graphics for the game cover, I also finished the characters you and Babe asked me for the new game, you can see them on your e-mail.

Kenzie took the tablet away from her and held her hands.

-Maya… how's everything going?

The blonde girl glared at her.

-Better I think… my therapist said I need to be on medication for a few more months…

-We're all here for you, remember that.

-Thank you, Kenzie…

That afternoon Maya walked into the cemetery and knelt in front of Riley's tombstone, she caressed the picture, it now showed Riley smiling and hugging one of her books, Maya decided to change the picture every month.

-So… how are things going in heaven? Here I'm making progress with my therapy… I miss you a lot you know… but Kenzie and Babe are really good friends… and no, I'm not dating Lucas… I decided that… that maybe later I will date someone… just not now… and that… we will be together again… just… not yet…

The End.


End file.
